


Puissant | Zianourry

by Blinded_Harry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Niall, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Louis, Louis-centric, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, NONE OF THE BOYS DIE, Omega Louis, Top Harry, Top Liam, Top Niall, Top Zayn, oops its a power au, slight character deaths, there's smut lololol, theres an evil dude, they have super powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinded_Harry/pseuds/Blinded_Harry
Summary: pu·is·santˈpwisənt,ˈpwēsənt,ˈpyo͞oəsənt/adjective archaic literaryadjective: puissanthaving great power or influence.***sorta a louis centric fic, so check it out.power aumy muse for this story is The Flash.





	1. Puissant.

"We discover new things every day we walk on this earth... From high in the sky and to the deep abyss of the ocean. To right next to us in the trees and in the dirt we walk on. Today we start a new beginning, we are the new beginning." ~ Mayor of Madalyn, Henry Worthwent..


	2. Louis | Elements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :)

They say I'm a breakthrough, I'm like no other person they have seen before. 

My hands can do things, hands normally wouldn't do. They shake with this energy that tingles in my finger tips, and spreads to the palm of my hand. It feels as if someone with a pen of lightning is drawing on my fingers and then swirling the ink around the center of my hands. It feels amazing but sometimes I get scared when they blindfold me and I hear shocks and hear ear splitting zaps. I don't know what it is. 

Then there are times when I feel my hands go cold, they feel numb. It feels as if my hands are being dipped in the water that surround the Earth's ice caps. My hands feel nothing but they're cold, and it scares me when they cover my eyes again. I feel wind that kisses my cheeks with cold lips, I don't know what it is. 

I find myself clenching my hands as well sometimes. Blindfolded as always they make me stomp and scream and I hear things move, like rocks rolling on the ground. I smell dirt and water. I don't know what it is. What is happening? 

The most scary one for me is when my hands grow hot. My hands feel like blazes of fire but I can't see like always. They make me do certain movements every time but nothing happens, I don't think so at least. Yet when they let me do things on my own, the flick of my wrists make the heat go away and then start again. I don't know what it is. 

I don't know what's happening to me, why won't they let me see? 

When I sleep, after all the doctors poke at me and test me. It's in a small room. No windows and all hard pavement walls. My bed is a metal frame with one mattress, one blanket and one pillow. Nothing more and nothing less. The floors are usually cold with a small rug. All I have are my books and journals. I have to write everyday they said, this is the only thing they grant me to have to myself. They gave me their word to never read the words I capture from my mind to these papers. I hope to trust them. 

When I sleep, they make me wear white. The pants and shirt, white. I hate the color white these days, it reminds me of captivity, not hope. When I sleep, they make me wear gloves, white as well. I haven't seen my own hands in 7 months, is there something wrong with me? 

Are my hands disgusting from the feeling they give me? Are they ripped up and dried? Or are they soft and delicate, that I can't even see them? I tried to fight the urge to see my hands every night, I did. Yet there was a time where I pulled my gloves off slightly, the leather feeling familiar. A small ball of light appeared from the my palm of my hand and got bigger. 

I vowed to never take my gloves off again. What was that? Am I a freak? 

When I wake up, they feed me. I eat these protein bars they call them, and I drink this blue liquid. I haven't had normal food since I've gotten here. What happened to pizza, and the taste of real food? Do I not deserve it? 

I've been here for 7 months. On September 25th, 2102; a vapour substance exploded into the air from the science labs in our city. The sky that belonged to our beloved Madalyn city turned a shade of purple and I was in my room. I was looking through a telescope that night watching a comet pass over Earth when a feeling chilled my body. 

A scratch in my throat turned into a fire that ignited throughout my veins. I remember falling on the floor, clutching my chest trying to breathe. When purple filled my eyes, and all I could feel was shocks coming from my hands. Lights and winds whirled around me. I hated it. 

Till this day I don't know what has happened to me, it is now April 13th, 2103. All I know is on September 26th, 2102 at 2 am people dressed in lab coats and black suits dragged me from my room. My parents voices still linger in my ears, they screamed at them to take me away. They didn't want an alien in their home.  

What did they mean by that? 

"Louis." I look up and see Dr. Grover. "We need you at the lab." He says. His black circle framed glasses glint in the light, his white lab coat with C.I.L.F (Central Intelligence Lab Facilities.) sewn with black yarn is all he wears, his clothes I cannot see underneath. He looks older, his jaw is stubbled with black and his eyes are a shade darker blue. His black hair is flecked with grey. 

"Of course." I say. After awhile of confusion and fear, you learn to just go along. You do not fight, that'll make it worse. You do as told, or else. If you don't want to get sedated or punished you do as said. Always. 

When I stand up my hands instantly go to my pockets, the gloves feel weird against the cloth of the white pants. My hair has fallen in front of my face but I don't care, it might stop me from seeing things I don't want to. Dr. Grover keeps a hand on my bicep, latched on tight and leads me through the corridors. 

Green lights are outlining the floors that are black, and white lights hang from the ceiling. The walls white as well. He drags me beside him and I can't help but think about me trying to escape. They're aren't any doors until you hit the main square. Whew the labs are located, along with the showers and cafeteria. They have tons of room for it to just be me. 

His grip on my bicep tightens when we reach the cafeteria. This place is all white as well, to the flooring, walls, tables and plates. The chairs are white with steel and the food should might as well be white too. It has no flavour but it gets you full. Protein bars, all bars here and colorful liquids. All different things but taste the same. 

"This is Louis." Dr. Grover says. "He's been here for 7 months just as you, but he's been in confinement. You're the first faces he's seen since, make him feel at home." Who is he talking to? 

I look up confused and stop when I see who's sitting in front of us. There's four males, maybe not even older than me. They all wear different color clothes, the same as me but different colors none the less. I stare for awhile and notice two are smirking and two are grinning. 

"Well hello," The one with curly hair, he's wearing grey, says. "Welcome to the group, where we will sure as hell will have tons of fun with you."


End file.
